


Real Love

by Alexindream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream
Summary: 尤里对于突然出现的灵魂刺青不知作何感想，他只知道，他希望这个标记属于他最好的朋友。（奇妙的是，奥塔别克也有同样的想法。）





	Real Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603455) by [Hotarunokimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarunokimi/pseuds/Hotarunokimi). 
  * A translation of [Real Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603455) by [Hotarunokimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarunokimi/pseuds/Hotarunokimi). 



他的灵魂刺青出现在他的大腿内侧，出现的如此隐蔽以至于除了他之外没有人看见了它。那是一个他不认识的城市的轮廓线。尤里甚至不能明确指出他得到它的时间。现在这个刺青就只是出现了，而尤里想要知道谁是他命中注定的那个人。但是他的在意还不足以驱动他去积极地寻找，看着维克多和勇利对他来说已经够罗曼蒂克了。（他们的刺青分别是一枚奖牌和一只香槟酒杯。）

“你秘密认识了谁？”在他告诉米拉刺青的出现后，她问。她倒退着滑行以便她可以一直盯着这个年轻无知的俄罗斯朋克青年。

米拉的话让尤里开始思索，那无疑是他在过去的几个月里偶然遇见的一个女孩。但他能想到的只有神经质的粉丝，她们绝不可能是他的灵魂伴侣。人们说只有触碰才会使灵魂伴侣显现，所以那一定是他真正触碰过的一个女孩。“没有想到任何人？”米拉低声问，旋转着滑向前端，“我想我知道是谁……”

“什么？”尤里反冲向前，赶上了米拉，倾斜着身体在她身旁滑行。“告诉我！”

米拉展现了一个令人不快的笑容， 邪恶地吃吃地笑着。“哦，我很抱歉，上一次我确认过了，你不在意这种琐碎小事。”她露齿一笑而尤里就只是凶狠地瞪着她。“你得自己搞定它。”

在那个晚上，尤里气冲冲地回了家，花了三十分钟盯着那条细线，盯着那单栋的摩天大厦和几栋建筑隆起的轮廓。他花了很多时间，尝试将刺青与著名城市对比，却发现没有一个能真正与之配对。在他绝望搜索的中途，他的手机响了。在那终止他平静的瞬间，尤里差点就挂掉了电话。但是看到来电者是奥塔别克时，尤里变得温和了。

“怎么了？”他问， 将电话夹在脸颊和肩膀间的同时用手指触碰他的刺青。

“没什么事情，”奥塔别克声音沙哑，尤里可以从他倦怠的语气和轻柔的呼吸中知道他很疲惫。 

他们交谈了几分钟，过程仍像往常一样容易。 尤里总是为了奥塔别克从不强迫他自己去取悦尤里而感激他，而事情因此变得轻松简单。没有约束，没有压迫，仅仅只是令人放松。

“你有灵魂刺青吗？”尤里突然问道， 指尖仍然触摸着那简单的轮廓。奥塔别克沉默了一个太漫长的瞬间，“抱歉，你不需要—”

“我有。” 奥塔别克打断了尤里，轻微的沙沙声通过扬声器传到了尤里耳中。

“我能看看吗？” 沉默持续了一瞬，时间是有点太过漫长了。“奥塔别克，如果我正在侵犯你的隐私的话，那就让我闭嘴。”

“你没有。我只是不知道我是否想要展示给你看…” 这些话语有些刺痛了他，但尤里咬着下嘴唇，用一声轻笑掩盖了伤痛。

“那就让我闭嘴。” 

 

-

 

奥塔别克挂掉了电话，颤抖地放下他的手机，快速将他的裤子拽低了些许，露出了部分在他的皮肤上停留的微小余晖的轮廓。他眯起了他的眼睛，感觉到那些想法又重新回来了。灵魂伴侣。如果尤里问起了，那一定意味着他得到了他的刺青。也许他们已经连接了。

或者，可能只是尤里和其他人触碰了。

他如此希望他的刺青属于尤里,同时也为他的渴望感到恶心。

 

-

 

“生日快乐！” 维克多大声地说，拉破了一个纸炮，五彩的纸屑快乐的飞舞着，降落在发呆的尤里身上。年少者摇动他的头发，企图清空里面亮晶晶的纸屑。

“谢了。” 尤里咕哝，盯着放在他面前的蛋糕。

这不是他的主意。 

在日本和他表面上又爱又恨的朋友一起过生日不是他的主意。但是生活从未朝着尤里希望的方向发展过。

“祝你身日快乐，尤里奥！” 勇利说，他在微笑的同时花费了更多的时间把蛋糕切成了均等的尺寸。这全都怪维克多尝试去掉蛋糕顶部糖衣的行为。“不敢相信你已经17岁了！”

“你有灵魂刺青了吗？” 维克多突然问了一句彻底震惊全场的话。“怎么了？我只是好奇……”

“我有。” 一片的吸气声打破了沉默，整个乌托邦胜生对尤里感情生活的产生了源源不断的兴趣，但尤里没有兴致向他们展示。

前门滑开了，夜晚寒冷的空气在侵蚀他的皮肤，尤里转过身，看看是谁打断了他的生日庆祝会。是耳朵通红，围巾紧绕在脖子上的奥塔别克。“贝克？”尤里站起来，慢跑向新来者，震惊于奥塔别克从阿拉木图远道而来。“你在干什么-？”

“生日快乐，尤里。” 奥塔别克边说边露出了一个微笑，把一份礼物放入他手中，尺寸与尤里的手掌正好相符。

“我-”尤里搜索着一些听起来不那么惊叹和令人窒息的词汇，而“谢谢你，” 就是他能吐露的全部话语，他挤出一个不自然的笑容。

尤里撕开包装，呈现在他眼前的是一个亟待打开的天鹅绒盒子。尤里缓缓地打开了顶盖，眼睛紧盯着里面的银质手链。这条链上有三个装饰：一只在伸懒腰的猫，一个咖啡杯，（当然）还有一双滑冰鞋。

尤里扯出了那条手链，它耀眼的闪烁着，而尤里能听到维克多在他背后倒抽了一口气。尤里必须忍住他的眼泪。从来没有人给过他如此真诚和专门挑选的东西，他能轻易想到奥塔别克站在珠宝销售台前，思忖着哪一样会最合适他。“你喜欢它吗？”奥塔别克紧张地问，不知道如何理解尤里脸上浮现的复杂情绪。

“我当然喜欢。”尤里的声音仅仅算得上是喃喃耳语。接着他将手链递出，恳请奥塔别克为他戴上。奥塔别克扣住了尤里的手腕，他的手在颤抖但是尤里在他笨拙行动的同时一言不发，发现比起恼怒，他感到更多的是亲密。

“你是否觉得……”勇利歪身向维克多，声音轻柔地问。 

“是的。”

 

-

 

“我很抱歉，我们只有勇利的旧房间。”宽子说着拉出了两床日本床垫， 紧张地笑着，摊开了它们。

“不，我才是很抱歉没有打招呼就来了……” 奥塔贝克安慰宽子，安放好他的行李箱，然后环顾四周。“我只会叨扰这里几天。”

在用几分钟的闲聊使勇利的妈妈放松后，房间里只余他们两人。“我没有想到你是一个喜欢惊喜的人。”尤里交叉着双臂说，而年长的男人只是平静地看着他。 

“我会为了你而喜欢制造惊喜。”奥塔别克平静地说，看着金发者脸红，眼睛因为窘迫而游走。奥塔别克喘着气大笑，脱下了他的衬衫，那使得尤里重新注视着他。尤里没有意识到他正在在看他最好的朋友脱衣服，直到他看到在奥塔别克裤子边若隐若现的微小墨色印记。

“那是你的灵魂刺青吗？”尤里低声问，径直走向奥塔别克，将他的裤头拉下一些好看到整个印记。

奥塔别克没有移动分毫，就只是看着俄罗斯滑冰选手研究他皮肤上的落日余晖。那个记号显示了他命中注定会爱上并与之共度一生的人。“我不想要你看见它。”奥塔别克低声说，就像在说出一个本不该大声说出的想法。尤里看向他的眼睛。

“为什么不？” 尤里温柔的回问，他的手从奥塔别克的裤子上游走到皮肤上。尤里就像在描绘他的印记一样描绘着奥塔别克的，而那轮廓感觉是如此相似。

“我害怕你不是我的灵魂伴侣。”奥塔比克坦白，尤里停下了，房间里感觉像是温度下降了十度。尤里意识到他们是如此靠近，脸颊和胸膛相距不过几寸。他们的心也如此接近，就像在以一个频率在跳动。那感觉像是尤里所需要去做的就是去确认他对这个男人的感情。

“我不觉得你需要担心这个。” 尤里冒险倾身向前，让他们唇齿相贴。

奥塔别克的嘴唇并不柔软，上面没有突然出现的电流或者是这个男人的灵魂。那只是让尤里感到这是对的。就像他们的交流，一切都很简单轻松，没有压迫。尤里可以一直亲吻奥塔别克，永远不感到厌倦，他不感到紧迫或者是需要去给这个男人留下深刻印象。爱上奥塔别克非常容易。

他们间轻柔的亲吻不停地结束，再开始，结束，再开始。 他们的手臂在各自的身上游走，皮肤的接触不是绝望而是满足的。“你的刺青在哪里？”奥塔别克在亲吻的间隙中低声轻问。

“大腿内侧。”尤里说，在空无一物的桌子上支撑起自己，接着脱下了他的裤子，费力地将奥塔别克拖进他赤裸的双腿间。尤里的举动非常鲁莽，但是当奥塔别克看见那轮廓时，他的呼吸急促起来，他的手指轻擦过尤里敏感的皮肤。尤里因为冰冷手指的触感而畏缩了一下，但是他保持着安静，因为他的灵魂伴侣正被他的印记深深吸引。

“这是阿拉木图。”奥塔别克说，而尤里微笑起来，将他的手指与他大腿上的手指缠绕在一起。

“以前的我是一个傻瓜。” 尤里承认，接着他俯身向前，用他的鼻子磨蹭奥塔别克的脖子，眼睛颤抖着闭上。“我一开始以为我的灵魂伴侣是个女孩，甚至没有考虑过站在我面前的这个人。”

“尤里，我很高兴现在我们都知道了事实。” 奥塔别克听见自己的声音颤抖，而尤里用一种令人舒服的方式握着他的手，他所要做的就是再一次去亲吻那靠在他敏感区的嘴唇。

尤里身体前倾，继续堆叠轻柔的亲吻，用他因亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇到在他灵魂伴侣的脖颈上慢条斯理地游走。奥塔别克战栗着，一只手被尤里占领着，另一只手则在尤里消瘦的臀部上收紧。尤里从奥塔别克的脖颈中抽身出来，看着他，奥塔别克看见尤里抑制住了一个笑容，“喔…你不喜欢这个？”尤里说，他随着时间流逝变得更加慌乱。

“不-不……”奥塔别克说， 尤里哼了一声，眼睛因为怀疑而眯起。“我只是很不安。”

震惊的沉默在蔓延，直到俄罗斯人发出了一声可以轻易唤醒整个他妈的屋子的尖锐的笑声，如果不是大部分人都酩酊大醉倒地不起的话。“贝克，你在不安？”尤里仍然怀疑着他。 

“为什么我会对此说谎？”

“我不知道。那只是和你不搭。” 尤里用手臂缠绕上奥塔别克的脖子，他开心地微笑, “让我们到床上去。”

奥塔别克抱起尤里，小心翼翼地走向床垫，跪在地上好将尤里放下，尤里却粗鲁地将他猛拉回来。因为尤里的行为，他们倒在一张单人床上，肢体纠缠而唇齿相依。这一次，尤里企图更加热情的去进行这件事，他张开嘴，用舌头去触碰他的灵魂伴侣的嘴唇。他们在中途相遇，双方都毫无经验，但他们逐渐缓慢地变得亲密起来。

奥塔别克轻啄尤里的下唇，他们的胸膛共同起伏着，一声小小的喘息未经宣告地泄露出。他的嘴唇重新占领了他的，他们的手在彼此身上游走，而这感觉是如此新奇。奥塔别克的手在尤里的大腿上向上移动，引起了金发者的一声呻吟。两个人都僵住了，亲吻停止下来，尤里睁大眼睛，张开了嘴。

“抱歉？”尤里用手捂住他的声音，这一次轮到奥塔别克大笑了。

“你太可爱了。”奥塔别克将尤里的手拉开，亲吻他的鼻子。通常尤里都痛恨人们说他可爱，那听起来就像一个侮辱，但对于奥塔别克来说却不是。那些话语听起来真心实意而不是一个对他的全然嘲弄。 

“你-你也很可爱…” 尤里尝试着说,接着他们都笑成了一团。悸动和爱意在他们的胸膛迸发。 “贝克？”

“是的？” 奥塔别克嗯了一声，亲吻着尤里的脖子。尤里感觉那非常的好，想不明白为何奥塔比克会认为这令人不安。

“我们可以继续吗？”尤里问， 声音微弱。要是奥塔别克没有那么专注于他，他肯定会忽略掉这个请求。不过，对于像这样的问题，奥塔别克宁愿他就那样忽略了。

“你确定吗？尤里，我们有一生的时间去共度，我们不需要这么匆忙。”奥塔别克尝试去说服尤里，但金发者对他的即得利益寸步不让，摇头反对奥塔别克的所说。“我一无所有。我还没有准备好。”

“我们可以去拐角的那家店里。”尤里恳求着，在经历了一大堆考虑和数个亲吻后，他被尤里的凝视所打败。“好的，但是拜托，尤里，我不想要强迫（rush）你。” 

“我才是那个强迫你的人。” 尤里轻声笑着，站起来重新穿上他的裤子和大衣。奥塔别克穿好衣服，在他们离开胜生家的温泉旅馆之前再一次亲吻了尤里。

他们走着，手在奥塔别克的大衣口袋里相握，伴随着简单的交谈和新增的轻吻。尤里永远不会对此厌倦，永远不会对奥塔别克感到厌倦，永远不会对只有他才知道的轻柔嗓音感到厌倦。对他看着尤里时眼睛舒展的方式，或者是牵扯他嘴角的微笑。

在遇见奥塔别克之前，尤里从来不知道坠入爱河是如此的容易。 

 

-

 

“你们昨天晚上去哪了？” 维克多在看到他们两个在起居室里小口喝着咖啡时迫不急待地问道。勇利就站在维克多身后，握着他自己的一杯茶和一杯咖啡。

“不关你的事。” 尤里在朝那两个年长者得意地笑的同时骄傲地说。维克多撅着嘴坐到了他们对面，勇利就只是露出了一个小小的微笑。 “你在笑什么，小猪？”

“你们表现得就像你们两个做了些什么，而那实际上毁了你们回来的时机。”* 

操。

奥塔别克和尤里脸红着把脸转开，而维克多惊讶地吸了一口气。“你是怎么知道的，勇利?” 勇利不会坦白的，所以他只是耸耸肩，以一种古怪的傲慢态度啜饮他的咖啡。

 

-

 

“抱歉…” 奥塔别克一边在冰之城堡的冰面上缓慢地打着旋，一边说着。尤里朝他微笑，用臀部去碰击奥塔别克的。

“你只是因为长途飞行而疲倦了，况且期间还发生了很多事情。” 尤里在划开之前抓住了奥塔别克的手，亲吻了他的双颊。“如果我强迫了你的话，我很抱歉…”

奥塔别克为尤里的发言而露出一个笑容，重新划回了尤里身边，“对于你强迫我这一观点，我的答案是肯定没有。” 奥塔别克向前倾身，用手托起尤里的下巴，给了他一个甜蜜的吻。他们前额相贴，细微的笑容在笑声中不断浮现。

 

-

 

尤里的呼吸快速沉重，他的背部挤压着床垫，当奥塔别克的手指深入时他用牙齿狠咬着嘴唇。奥塔比克的动作很缓慢，润滑剂只稍微减轻了一点扩张带来的酸痛。

尤里抬高手，将脸埋进臂弯里，“停—停下，” 尤里呜咽着说出，奥塔别克立刻退了出来，擦净他的手，移动到尤里上方吻去他的眼泪。

“没关系，我们可以再等等。” 奥塔别克轻声说，而他的灵魂伴侣点了点头。奥塔别克再一次亲了亲尤里，用他的手臂环起尤里，他会做任何事情，只要那能让尤里舒服。尤里困倦的陷入了睡眠，而奥塔别克快速清理了一切。

尤里在他起床时撅起嘴亲了亲他的双颊，选择继续睡下去。奥塔别克小心翼翼地从床垫上起身并穿好衣服，走出了房间。他听见维克多和勇利在闲谈，他们一看见他就停了下来， 微笑着朝他打招呼。没有其他人起了床，因为现在还不到六点。

“现在是你们的独处时间吗？”奥塔别克尝试着与他们对话。 

“是的，不过我们不介意与我们孩子的灵魂伴侣共享这段时光。” 维克多轻拍着桌子，暗示奥塔别克坐下。奥塔别克可以看见他隐藏在衣袖下的刺青边缘。

他拿着一杯黑咖啡坐下了，在回答的间隙中啜饮着这杯饮料。昨天晚上的情景盘旋在他的脑海中，接着奥塔别克清了清他的嗓子，让其他两个人都好奇地看着他。“维克多，我能问你一个问题吗？” 

“当然可以？” 金牌获得者放下了他的杯子，全神贯注地看着他。

奥塔别克简直不能相信他在向维克多咨询性爱建议，但是他压下了他的骄傲，紧张地向前倾斜身体，“我要怎么样做才能让准—准备过程更加舒服？” 

维克多张开嘴巴，眼睛因为震惊而睁大，而勇利几乎被咖啡呛住。奥塔别克立刻就后悔询问这个了，他们两个都红透了耳朵，同时因为太慌张而无法立刻回答问题，“抱—抱歉。”奥塔别克说，而勇利快速摇了摇头，用一种让人舒服的方式手抓住了他的手腕。

“没关系，我们只是没想到你会问这个。”勇利说，他们都在片刻后放松了下来，尽管还有些微的脸红。

“我想，那要看个人情况。一些人可以迅速适应它，另一些人则会因为恐惧而难以克服。在遇到勇利之前，我总是在上面的那个。不过尽管如此，我也从来没有和处男共处过。” 维克多平静地说，而奥塔别克几乎因为那些话语而脸红，但他还是接着问了下去。

“等等…”奥塔别克看向正紧张地微笑的勇利，“你是在上面的那个？” 

“对的？”好吧，奥塔别克从没想过那个。“嗯，我想你应该采取正确的姿势，比如抬高臀部。使用避孕套和硅基润滑剂。别吝啬润滑剂，用得越多越好。我认为最重要的是放松和保持轻松的氛围。如果尤里总是紧绷或不安的话，只会让事情更困难。” 

“好的。”奥塔别克点点头， 在心里记住了勇利倾倒给他的所有信息。

“前戏同样很重要。” 维克多微笑着大声说。“这或许有关个人爱好，但一个振动棒确实是帮助放松的利器，不过关于这个你要和尤里谈谈。别忘了沟通。”

“贝克？”轻柔的脚步声在走廊里响起，尤里穿着一身明显过大的毛衣和紧身裤出现了，他揉揉眼睛驱走睡意，头发以一种不可思议的方式扭曲舒张着。

“哦，是的。”奥塔别克朝勇利和维克多礼貌地笑笑，起身跟上他的灵魂伴侣。 

“我坚定地支持这一对。”勇利低声说，而维克多看着他的丈夫，笑声不可遏制地从双唇间冒出…

-

奥塔别克在尤里的双颊落下密集的亲吻，那雪白的肌肤因为奥塔别克对每一寸皮肤给予的强烈的的喜爱缓缓地红透。奥塔别克抬高尤里的腿，将其折叠起来，接着奥塔别克用他紧闭的双唇去触碰刺青。尤里咬住了他的下唇，呼吸因奥塔别克对敏感区的吮吸而急促。

“贝克，”尤里喘息着，使得奥塔别克放下他的双腿，注意力重新回到他的脸上。

“是的？”奥塔别克微笑，吮吸着尤里的脖子，轻微的噬咬引出了金发者的一声微弱的喘息。

“别再绕圈子了。”尤里最终说，将他伴侣地衬衫拉高，露出奥塔别克的胸膛和雕塑般完美的腹肌。他会习惯这个的，“我现在已经准备好了。” 

奥塔别克轻轻地笑了，握住了尤里拳击短裤里正在增长的欲望。 一声惊呼打断了呻吟，为了对那越来越突出的问题单刀直入的解决。奥塔别克向前倾斜，抓起一个枕头和一瓶润滑剂。他迅速抬高尤里的臀部，将那团软物垫在了下面，（希望）减轻了一些来自下半身的压力。“你不需要全解决了——”尤里被吻封口，奥塔别克的舌头划过他的嘴唇并最终与他纠缠在一起。

尤里太过专注于争夺支配权以至于他没有注意到奥塔别克拧开了瓶子，并将润滑剂大量倒在手上，在将其涂抹在入口处前先温热它。当第二根手指缓慢地划进来时，尤里眼睛紧闭着，近乎惊讶地咬住了嘴唇。

“呼吸。”奥塔别克轻声说，亲吻着尤里的眼睑，紧皱的眉头和嘴唇直到他放松下来。“我不会强迫你，”

“我知道，我相信你。”尤里深深呼吸，张开了眼睛， 用手臂抱住这个他对其奉献了一切的男人。

奥塔别克深呼吸了一次，继续未完的活计。他推进的更深，同时弯曲起他的手指。尤里的大声呻吟消失在了另外一个吻里， 那声音在他们唇间回响。奥塔别克微微抽出了手指，好让尤里有片刻余暇去呼吸。尤里脸红着，感觉到一根食指抵在了入口。

尤里支撑起自己，关节因为用力而发白，两根手指缓缓地进入了他，扩张不舒服的感觉多过愉快。尤里呜咽起来，眼泪从眼睛中溢出。奥塔别克正埋头于尤里的脖颈上，专心于在那里吮吸从而留下印痕。“你想要停下吗？”他低声问。

“你要是敢停下，我就把你踢回哈萨克斯坦。” 尤里几乎是咆哮地说出，润滑剂瓶再一次打开的声音使得他发出轻柔的笑声。

这一次，奥塔别克直接将润滑剂倒在了入口， 冰凉的液体让尤里一阵战栗，一声细微的啜泣从他嘴里溜出。床垫在他身下移动着，尤里睁开了眼睛，看着奥塔别克脱下了内衣，裸露在了年少者眼前。“操。”尤里低声说，眼睛紧盯着奥塔别克的勃起。

“我的眼睛在上面呢。”奥塔别克说。接着尤里脸红了，紧张地抬起眼睛看向他。

“对不起。”金发者快速地回答，接着他们都笑了起来。

他们交换了一个吻，黑发男人从盒子里抓起了一个避孕套，然后推开了那个盒子，坐起身。他将一只手放在尤里的胸膛上压迫他躺下，同时将包装袋放到嘴边。尤里看着奥塔别克用牙齿咬开锡纸包装，感到心跳加速。接着奥塔别克伸出他的舌头，避孕套碰到了  
他的嘴。尤里嗤了一声，轻笑着，而奥塔别克因为窘迫而脸红了起来。

“感谢上帝，那只是你而不是别人。” 尤里更多是在自言自语，他将奥塔别克推倒，亲吻他的同时偷走了避孕套。

尤里拉长避孕套并将它戴在奥塔别克的欲望上，故意让手指慢吞吞地进行着这一切。他们身体和心灵上都准备好了。“做吧，贝克。”金发者呼吸着，奥塔别克起身，而尤里为了那热烈的吻而躺下。

这种炽热是陌生的，但尤里想要这一切，和更多。如果不是奥塔别克用一个深吻使尤里保持安静的话，整个屋子的人都会因这肆无忌惮的呻吟而惊醒。尤里的指甲陷入奥塔别克的背部，而他可以感受到来自奥塔别克喉咙深处的深深喘息。

他们分开，就仅仅只是为了轻声诉说对彼此的小小倾慕。奥塔别克缓缓地退出，又再一次进入。他的速度逐渐加快，臀部在过程中途遇到了阻力。奥塔别克偶然触及到了那个会带来一阵阵快感的点，“尤罗奇卡，我要——”

奥塔别克断断续续地进行着，啃咬着尤里的肩膀来制止自己在进入他时大声呻吟出声。奥塔别克急促地呼吸着，抽出身来并将避孕套打结扎紧。“贝—贝克…” 尤里的啜泣将哈萨克斯坦人的注意力全都拉了回来。

尤里几乎完全蜷缩成了一团，一只手撸动着，而另一只手则绝望地搜寻着奥塔别克的支撑。奥塔别克在心里咒骂着自己，拉开尤里的手，并倾身向前将尤里含入口中。 

尤里喘息着，咬着自己的手以防止因为看着奥塔别克吮吸自己而呻吟出声。奥塔别克的舌头在底部滑动着，而在端口的刺激就足以让尤里攀上顶峰。奥塔别克全盘接受了。

“拜托了别把那个吞下去。”金发者朝他低声说，而贝克愉快地照做了，将其吐在了垃圾桶里。 

“感谢上帝。” 他大笑着跪了下来，在倒向尤里之前将一个轻柔的吻落在了他的脖颈上。

他们静静地躺着，之间唯一的响动只有他们交织在一起的呼吸和小昆虫模糊的鸣叫。奥塔别克首先起身只是为了将被子盖在他们身上。尤里发出了开心的笑声，用他的脖子去磨蹭奥塔别克的。暖意在他的身体里蔓延着。

“即使我们不是灵魂伴侣，我依然会选择你。”奥塔别克的声音在寂静中显得格外大声。 

尤里咬着他的下嘴唇，感觉到他的脸正在变热，而那些该死的紧张开始毫无征兆地坠入地狱消失不见了。

而“闭嘴。”就是他能吐露的全部话语。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的第一篇翻译，翻得有点捉急。可以的话，请去给原文点个kudos。  
> 首发lof，但是搞不过lof敏感词，会把翻译陆续搬过来。


End file.
